Sing Sing Sing
by mohoganyfawn
Summary: Marinette, a new transfer student at Francoise Dupont University is a shy but an extremely talented trumpet player. Adrien is the class clown and loved by everybody. Luka is the resident musical prodigy on the piano and is smoother than any other guy on campus. Both seem to be getting closer and closer to Marinette. And what is this about a Jazz Band Rome Tour?
1. Billies Bounce

Notes: Yes, they aren't playing the musical instruments that they play in the show but I thought these instruments fit their personality more. Anyways enjoy the first chapter.

Also disclaimer I don't own any of the original characters credit to Thomas Astruc and the Miraculous ladybug production team!

**Billies Bounce**

Marinette stood outside the two large wooden double doors waiting in awe. Her heart was racing so fast that she couldn't hear her own thinking let alone the sound of the band inside warming up. She was excited. Excited to play with this ensemble. She had heard a lot of good things about this one in particular making them one of the best of its kind. What if they thought she was weird? Could she fit in with them? Was she really good enough to play with them?

_No, I cant think like this_ she thought to herself. Marinette always wondered what was wrong with her. She always got nervous around people but never performing. Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite? To get nervous playing your instrument but not when talking to people. She had a nasty habit of tripping on absolutely nothing all the time. It wasn't even necessarily when she was nervous, although it became especially bad when she was.

Marinette was a fair skinned girl. She wore her her dark hair in pigtails to hold it out of her face. Her baby blue eyes complimented pink lips that played music so well. She looked down to her side for the millionth time to make sure she had everything. Trumpet, Check. Mutes, Check. Music bag, Check. Looking once again back up at the doors she heard the band quiet down. There was a booming voice talking on the other side of the door and then it stopped and it was completely silent.

The doors opened and a small old man came out and gestured her in. She walked into the small rehearsal room following the man up to the directing chair. There was a weird vibe in the room. She was a little surprised by it as it wasn't tension, but more welcoming and excitement.

"Guys listen up I have a very important announcement to make, This is Marinette." The man said gesturing to her. "She will be playing lead trumpet with Adrien since we just lost ours. She just transferred here so make sure she feels welcome." He stopped and turned to her. "Call me Dr. Fu or just Fu. Whatever you are most comfortable with. Go ahead and jump in between the Adrien, the blond, and Max there on the end. Here are your parts." He said handing her a folder of music. She took it and walked to the back of the room where the trumpets were all set up.

She could feel the eyes on here as she walked over to the space that they made for her. "Hi Marinette I'm Adrien, Nice to meet you." The blond said and put out his hand to shake. Marinette hesitantly shook it and then proceeded to set her stuff up trying to avoid talking as she knew she would end up fumbling over her words if she spoke. As the band started to play some warm up noted again she set out her trumpet stand and set her trumpet on top of it making room for her mutes.

She listened to trumpets warming up around her trying to figuring out their sound. Adrien wasn't playing but Max, the guy next to her was. He was loud which was good for a jazz trumpet player but sounded more like a classical musician. Looking down the other side of Adrian there were two other players. One really tall guy and the other a girl with bright pink hair. She seemed to be giving off badass girl vibes so Marinette, naturally, made a mental note to get to know her. The other tall guy seemed athletic and more of a goofball as he and the pink haired girl were messing around.

Marinette put the horn to her face and started to play some notes. They came out clear and loud as she knew they would. She could always count on her trumpet. She closed her eyes to focus purely on the sound she was producing letting her mind relax. Starting with her basic range warm up she then moved on to checking out the folder and the pieces of music she was given.

_Six charts, not bad. _She thought to herself. The Dr Fu clapped and waved his hands signaling the band to quiet down and the piano player to play a tuning note. As soon as the band sounded together they jumped right in.

"Okay guys let's start by reading Billies Bounce. Marinette if you need to sit out and listen to get a feel for this then go ahead, otherwise feel free to jump in when you feel like it. We also haven't had these tunes for long, so no pressure." Marinette nodded her head at his thoughtfulness and pulled out the music. She didn't plan to sit out on sight reading this one as she was familiar with another arrangement of it.

"Ah one, ah two, ah one two three four!" Fu yelled setting a fast tempo. The lead trombone and tenor sax started the piece in a fast duet setting the style and feel. The rest of the band soon followed coming in 12 measures later. The lead part wasn't that hard thankfully so Marinette found the groove quickly. The song was over in what felt like an instant but to her surprise a voice popped up next to her.

"Dude! That was wicked!" Someone exclaimed. Marinette looked over to see Adrien smiling and laughing. "Welcome to the band, wow… , what an entrance."

He set his trumpet down and stood back from his stand. "I don't even need to play anymore you've got this." The rest of the band laughed at his goofiness but their giddiness ended shortly paying attention to Dr. Fu.

"Alright guys that sounded good but the rhythm section was rushing too much. Let's just have the drums and bass run the head. Just Ivan and Juleka to get you guys together." Fu repeated. He proceeded to count them off and walk closer as to hear the tempo better. As Fu was rehearsing another section Marinette took the time to look at her own music and study it a bit better. She realized that her copy was missing the bottom line and looked to Adrien's part to find out what she was missing. She began to write down the notes she was missing when Adrien interrupted her.

"Why don't I make a new copy of this piece later so that you can actually read what's written." He whispered to her.

"Y..y..yes, t..thank you. That would be perfect." She stumbled. _Darn it_, she inwardly cursed. To her left Adrien giggled at the stutter. They ran through a few more songs but none that really bothered her. As time came for rehearsal to end Fu clapped to grab their attention once more.

"Hey guys don't forget that next week we are having our first meeting for the Rome trip. Please make sure you have a passport ready as well as registered with the tour company." He announced. As Fu finished up chatter started to pick up again within the band.

"A Rome trip?" Marinette mumbled to herself as she started to pack up her stuff. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the other trumpet players coming up to her.

'Hey I'm Alix, you sounded great up there." She said enthusiastically. The taller guy came up next. "Yeah you really were killing it. Im Kim, Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you guys t..too. I'm looking forward to this season." Marinette said and gave them a soft smile. She quickly looked back down to her stuff and hurried to put it all away. She was just about to finally pick it up and leave but someone called her name.

"Hey wait up." Adrien insistently yelled across the band room. "Before you leave let me introduce you to some people." Marinette nervously looked around at the rest of the band. She never got this nervous about performing, why did it have to be people of all things. She looked up to Adriens almost blinding white smile. She couldn't resist.

"Sure" Marinette shrugged. Adrien smiled even wider and gestured her over to the sax section.

"Marinette, this is Nino one of my best friends." The alto sax player put his hand out to shake Marinette's.

"Hi Marinette, nice to meet you. If Adrien ever gives you trouble tell me and I'll slap him around a bit." Nino laughed and shoulder bumped Adrien who joined his laughter.

"I don't think i'm that bad…" Adrien pouted with a smile.

"If we are doing introductions here I'm Alya." Marinette looked to the other side of the sax line to see the new voice. A dark skinned girl dawning reddish brown hair and glasses walked over to Marinette holding her large bari sax. "If anybody in the band gives you trouble tell me and I'll also put them in their place. " She said sweetly with a hidden glint in her eyes. "Also I and the bands social chair here so let me know if you have any questions or just need a friend." She offered as the boys became uninterested in their conversation and walked to the other side of the room to go talk to the dark blue haired piano player. She figured this would be a good time if any to ask her about this aforementioned Rome trip.

"Hey thank you!" Marinette started and then got quiet. She fumbled around with the strap she carried her trumpet by. "I actually do have a few questions if you don't mind." She said gaining confidence.

"Shoot girl, Whachya got for me" She slurred turning back around to her instrument case to put away her sax.

"Well so it's about what Fu mentioned earlier. What is this about a Rome trip?" Marinette asked inquisitively.

"That's right! Oh my goodness girl, there is a lot of catching up we need to do." Alya said enthusiastically. She whipped around and faced towards the rhythm section where the boys were. "Adrien, Nino!" she called. "We need to catch Marinette up with the whole Rome thing. Are you guys down for dinner?"

"Great Idea Alya, as always." Nino cooed as he walked up to her.

"Sounds good to me." Adrien added joining them. "Is it cool if Luka joins?"

"The more the merrier." Alya cheered and then gestured to the blue haired boy. "Marinette this is Luka, he is our resident piano prodigy." Alya introduced. The boy reached out his hand to shake hers. Luka rocked dark hair dyed blue just on the ends and dark blue eyes.

"Hi Marinette, nice to meet you." Luka gently spoke and smiled sweetly. Marinette took his hand and reciprocated the smile.

"Likewise." She responded. He was a little taller than Adrien who was only about a few inches taller than her. But that little high difference still made her feel small in comparison.

"Alright, dinner it is. Let's go guys, we have a lot to catch Marinette up on." Alya said leading the group out of the jazz rehearsal room. Marinette smiled to herself thinking this was going to be a good year.


	2. Contemplation

Notes: Hello! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! Here we go 2020. If you haven't already figured it out I'm naming each chapter after a jazz song. If you want to listen to my inspirations they are Stan Getz and J J Johnson opera house Billie's Bounce and Straighten up and Fly Right by Acoustix. I'll start including the songs in future chapters. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any of the original characters credit to Thomas Astruc and the Miraculous ladybug production team!

**Contemplation**

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Luka, and Nino all queued up to go into the cafeteria. Alya, taking the lead, gestured them to an empty table to set their stuff down and get food. The dinner options in the cafeteria were either over seasoned Mexican food or mushy lasagna with stale cake squares for dessert. Marinette looked over her options settling for the over seasoned Mexican food.

Sitting down at their crowded table Marinette opted to stay silent as not to intrude in other people's conversations. Adrien was geeking out with Nino and Luka who both sat there attentive and intrigued in whatever Adrien was saying. On the other side of the long table at another group of strangers who seemed to be enjoying a heated and loud conversation. Alya hadn't come back yet from the ridiculously long lines that formed during the prime dinner hours, so Marinette began eating her food by herself.

Isolating herself, Marinette began eating her food doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with the three boys yelling excitedly next to her. _How embarrassing_ she thought._ I can't even hold conversations with people who want to be my friend. _She looked back down to continue to eat.

"Alright guys!" Alya started saying as she sat down across from Marinette. The boys turned around and gave their full attention to the woman.

"So, here is the deal, Marinette. At the end of this year we are all going on a trip to Rome. Like, this is the entire jazz band going on tour here. I'm sure if you talked to the music department office they can help you register for it. I'm also pretty sure they would even be willing to help you out with a scholarship, so you don't have to pay for the trip since you joined the ensemble late in the year." Alya explained. Marinette was quiet stuck in contemplation for a while after Alya's speech.

Nino noticing her dismay commented "If you don't feel comfortable going, take your time deciding. We would really like to have you come along with us, but we understand your hesitation since you are so new to the ensemble."

"Hmm, Rome huh?" Marinette mumbled to herself. "Sounds like it will be a lot of fun, but…" She hesitated, "Are you sure you want me to play with you guys. It seems like you are all already friends and a have a great ensemble blend… I would be intruding… and the ensemble is already really good." She rambled off. Alya glared and rolled her eyes at her.

"Girl! You have to be kidding me, you are like the best trumpet player in that ensemble by far." Alya insisted, "And didn't I tell you that you were my new best friend anyways?" She ended. Alya looked at Marinette and smiled.

"Yeah Mari, you are already one of us." Luka announced. Adrien followed up Lukas comment.

"Look Marinette," Adrien gushed, "You killed it in rehearsal today and we would love to have you join us on our trip. Like Alya said, you are already part of the family." He raved. Marinette blushed from all the attention and took another bite of food to avoid making eye contact with all the people.

"Thanks you guys. That really means a lot." She said after finishing her food. _Funny how much these people affected her even after just meeting them_, she thought to herself.

"Hey, at least you made friends with us and not some other people in the band." Alya cheered happily. Everyone else nodded in exasperation all knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Unnoticed to her, a certain blond was sitting next to her red headed best friend. Face physically fuming, she jumped up and stormed all the way over to the table in which her fury was directed at. Adrien looked up to see a visibly pissed Chloe. He flinched inwardly as he saw her marching towards their table.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble." Alya whispered under her breath. She looked over to Marinette and waved her hand motioning her to quickly lean in, "Don't listen to her, I'll explain everything after she leaves." Alya whispered to the blunette indicating with her head who she was talking about.

"Adriakiiins…" Chloe slurred sliding into a seat next to the aforementioned trumpeter, "Why are you sitting with these losers. You are so much better than them." She slyly cooed at him. "And you," she twisted accusingly towards Marinette, "You can't just come marching into this school all high and mighty. Fu should have put you in jazz 2, you really aren't a good trumpet player compared to Adrien. He is way better than you could ever hope to be." Chloe sneered. Marinette taken aback by her ruthless comment just stared wide eyed at the blond.

"Chloe, that wasn't very nice." Adrien chided weakly.

"Don't be so nice Adrien, I mean, she did take your lead part after all, didn't she? You must be mad at her too." She said targeting Marinette.

"Actually, no Chloe, she is genuinely a really good trumpet player and I am honored to share lead with her." Adrien snapped back defending his new friend. "And" he looked back at Marinette, "She is a great person to hang out with." He ended sweetly.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that she is new and doesn't deserve you as a friend." Chloe exclaimed glaring at Marinette who quickly looked away in shame. The entire table glared at Chloe for that one. Seeing as she wasn't welcome there anymore, she grabbed Adrien and pulled him over to her table away from the pissed squad. Marinette looked back over to Alya who was cringing.

"I'm so sorry Marinette." Alya apologised. "We all know she is a pain and one of the worst bullies on campus, but we didn't think she would take it that far." Marinette just looked back down at her food realizing she was no longer hungry. How had she made someone so mad at her even when she had never met them. _I am such a fool, _she thought to herself. _How could I ever expect to actually make friends this quickly. _

"Marinette," Luka sympathized and scooted to a seat closer to the bluenette. "Don't listen to anything Chloe said. You are quite a lovely person to be around," He comforted. His voice calming Marinette and bringing her mind back from its dark thoughts. She looked back up at him with a stoic face as to not show her strife. He had scooted a little closer than she was prepared for and was surprised to see him that close. Alya's voice pulled her to look across the table.

"Hey, since we are all done eating here let's head out." She motioned to the rest of the table members who had cleaned their plate of food. All Marinette could do was nod and pick up her plate to put in the dirty dish racks. The group got to the exit of the building and where about to say their goodbyes when Alya stopped them.

"Hey girl," She grabbed Marinette by the arm and linked them, "Let's go to my dorm room and hang out. I can show you all the ins and out of this school." She declared. Still a bit dazed from what happened with Chloe, Marinette decided that it wasn't worth fighting her and just went along. She and Alya started walking the opposite way as the Nino and Luka who were headed to the boy's dorm. Before they had fully left the building, Marinette heard someone call her name.

"Marinette!" Luka called and ran up to her. "What's your number, I have a song suggestion for you. It might help with the anxiety of classes tomorrow."

"Oh umm Thanks, its 555-555-5555." She responded. Luka pulled out his phone and typed it in.

"Boom, done." Luka looked back up at Marinette and smiled. "See you at rehearsal tomorrow." He and Nino waved and walked away from Alya and Marinette.

"Okaaaaay Giiiiirl." Alya laughed. Marinette just looked up at her and laughed back finally cheering up a little bit. She and Alya started walking back together to the girl's dorm talking.

"Please tell me you noticed that too." Alya commented.

"Noticed what, I don't know what you are talking about." Marinette teased.

"Oh, come on, you can't be that dense. The way Adrien was talking about you today? Luka comforting you and asking for your number? That's gatta be something." Alya theorized.

"Hmm. Uh Hu, because that would actually happen to me." Marinette joked. They both laughed at that. "And come on, you can't tease me like that when you and Nino talk the way you do."

"Oooooh! I see how it is. Let's make a little wager." Alya started scheming. "I'll bet that by the end of the Rome trip you will be dating one of the two boys."

"Alright," Marinette started. "And if you are wrong and nothing happens between any of us, then you have to ask Nino out." Marinette added.

"Okaaay, I see you!" Alya bantered. The girls laughed as they walked into Alya's dorm building. They walked past the lounge area and the kitchen into the elevator to take them up to the right floor. Still laughing and talking about the boys they entered Alya's dorm room.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed; make yourself comfortable." Alya started, "I'm going to switch my laundry over. I'll be back in 5." She rushed out.

Marinette walking into Alya's room finally took a look around. Alya lived in a double but had the room to herself. It was only lit up by a few strings of fairy lights and a small lamp by her bed. Hanging on her wall was a tapestry with the outline of a Sax player with warm red and orange colors. The room had a lot going on design wise but surprisingly it was cozy; it felt homey. Marinette jumped up on Alya's lofted bed and pulled one of the fuzzy blankets from the foot of the bed over her. Alya walked into the room to find Marinette starring around the room at all of her stuff in awe.

"So, what do you think of my room?" She asked.

"Your colors are all over the place and there is no theme yet it's undeniably cozy and inviting. How did you do that?" Marinette questioned still looking around the room.

"It's called Pinterest!" Alya joked making them both giggle. She continued "Well so get this, I am an interior design major. I end up trying a lot of different designs around just to get a good idea of what works and what doesn't." She finished explaining while joining Marinette on her bed.

"Makes sense." Marinette commented.

"Hey Marinette, what is your major?" Alya asked inquisitively.

"I am a Fashion and Design major with a minor in Mandarin Chinese." Marinette responded.

"Wow, where did you get the idea to minor in Chinese? From what I know it's a super hard language." Alya exclaimed.

"So, turns out my mom has a lot of family that lives in China since she is Chinese herself. I plan on going there one day and meeting them." Marinette commented. Alya jumped onto the bed after making some popcorn for the both of them. She opened the bag and set it in between them.

"Well, I _heard_ that Adrien is really good at Chinese. He has been learning it since he was young. Ask him to be your tutor." Alya suggested with a sly smirk.

"Wait really? Adrien knows Chinese? That would be super useful to have a friend who already knows it." Marinette commented.

"Alright then, your first mission is to talk to him about your Chinese class." Alya started. Marinette was about to add something when Alya butted in again. "And don't think you can get out of it. If you don't tell him that you are taking Chinese then I will. I _will_ make this happen."

"Ahh, darn. You caught me." Marinette responded laughing at Alya's persistence. Marinette continued, "Hey, Since I am a fashion and design major let's make a trade. You design my room and I will make you some outfits." She offered.

"Wait really!?" Alya exclaimed in excitement. "That would be amazing! Wait, I already have some cool ideas that would get your vibe and everything!" Alya smiled at Marinette.

"I'm not sure how this year will go but I'm pretty sure we will make great friends. And as long as I have my friends then I think everything will be okay." Marinette said and smiled back at Alya.

"Me too girl, me too."


End file.
